Talk:Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth/@comment-49.144.4.235-20161217091913/@comment-49.144.4.235-20161220050737
I think you got that wrong, @Oneanimal. Her base stats and combat is huge and while the Green Lantern synergy of her passive rather moot is, Kilowog appears rather regularly (every third to fourth time) guaranteeing an unblocked SP2. Her attack is higher than Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman, with almost similar health, and while her SP1 may occasionally miss the first hit due to push back, her SP2 isn't flawed but instead OP. And easily filled due to the number of hits in her combos. Even without gear she's OP and it takes but one character with power boost passive for the team to turn her light combo - which has more than respectable damage already - into enough power for a SP2. As for gear, she's one of the easiest characters to equip. RAGS aren't that hard to get, at some point even casual players start buying gear lockers and while they aren't frequent they aren't infrequent either. The cloak isn't even needed, even without cloak she's more than destructive with her SP2. The gauntlets... like so much other gear I don't have so can't judge. For players who don't play high level, and have a majority of characters E2/E3 and some original characters at E7 she's one of the best cards to get and easiest to team up. Not as easy to team as Batman Prime or Doomsday Prime, both who are very much solo hitters, but more destructive than both due to her ease of obtaining power. She's one of the best characters available. Is she OP? CCDD and Luchador Bane aren't OP because honestly... they suck. Most characters in IGAUM are very balanced and when they have high attack most often their health is low, or they have other deficiencies. Bane Luchador is a glass cannon, CCDD couldn't swat a fly if he tried. Generally Netherrealm has balanced characters rather well. With Green Lantern Jessica Cruz, they've balanced her so well that she barely has any weaknesses and is absolutely devastating a character at any level. With or without gear. More so she is as easy to play with as Batman Prime, Doomsday Prime, and Joker Insurgency. Easier than Deathstroke Prime or Nightwing Regime and she has great synergy. It takes but one character with team power boost passive tomake her light combo ender-SP2 almost a guarantee. Everybody has such a character and Green Lantern Regime can always be bought from the store. Those who have played a little more may also have Harley Quinn Animated and possibly even her best team up, with Red Son Wonder Woman and Red Son Superman. As for gear... it doesn't matter with GLJJ, she doesn't require any specific gear and can be geared up with gear locker stuff and still be absolutely devastating. Summarized: she's OP AF and at this time the best possible card out there. PS: NOT everybody has everything and at the highest level. PPS: Maybe I change opinion in three days when I had time to play with the two other Rebirth characters LOL.